


Vagoochables

by SuspEgg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspEgg/pseuds/SuspEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two lovers share an intense lunch and sparks start to fly in this exciting romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Lexa were headed to lunch. When they sat down Clarke glanced over to see Lexa pulling out the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. A pepperoni lunchables. Now Clarke doesn't get turned on by food too often but the sight of that soggy thin piece of cardboard slathered in distasteful tomatoe sauce and processed meat got her Vagoo ready to go. "Lexa we have to go right now immediately." "But Clarke my lunchy" said Lexa as she took another bite. As Clarke watched Lexa take a bite she couldn't help but let out a small whine. "Take the lunchable with" and Clarkey and Lexi got it on while they fed each other lunchables. The end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand I have wrote another chapter. Enjoy.

After Clarke and Lexa's pizza filled love fest they took a nap. When Clarke woke up Lexa was gone. "Lexi g-dang it where the fidget did you go?" "Right here my angel sunshine!" Said Lexa entering the room. "I have a surprise for you!" Clarke perks up at this just like her good earth cleavage perks in the cold. "Better then what we did earlier?" Clarke states. "So much better. Take a look." Lexa reveals from behind her back a Turkey and Cheddar cracker stacker Lunchables. "Oh My God!" Clarke nuts on the spot. "Did you just?" Lexa breathes out. "Uh huh. Those are my favorite. The flubbery slime covered turkey and smelly processed cheese that gets stuck in your gums just gets my lady bitties going." Clarke moans out all at once. "Well my pookie rainbow bear let's get started" Lexa throws the lunchable on the bed and takes Clarke along with her and they have hours filled with passion and turkey filled vagoobis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to do the daddy kink so here it is just for you ;)

"Clarke" Lexa said entering the room. Clarke was sat at her desk studying for her next history of mid day meals. "Yes raccoony." "Ugh why do insist on calling me that." Clarke gets up and wraps her arms around lexas head and says "shhhh don't ask questions just accept it." Lexa stares at her strangely but accepts cause she would do anything for her Ray of sunshine. "Alright sunny sloth bear let's go have some lunch." "LUNCHABLES!!!!" Screams Clarke. Lexa chuckles at her adorable girlfriend. When Lexa first found out about Clarke's strange kink she was a little skeptical but she grew to accept it. When they get to the kitchen Lexa opens the fridge and pulls out a lunchable. She places it in front of Clarke "Yes! Thank you Daddy!!" Lexa freezes because this has never happened. "Uh Clarke?" Lexa says. "Huh?" She says between bites of soggy nacho chips and greasy cold liquid cheese. "Did you mean to call me daddy?" Clarke's stops her feast and turns to Lexa and bursts out laughing bits of food flying all over the place "oh Lexi I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the lunchable." Lexa looks at her embarrassed "oh well uh okay then. Carry on" Clarke gives her a thumbs up and tucks back into her orgasmic lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to my main hoe Alex because today she graduated from highschool. I'm proud of you Binch <3

Today was the day they both have been waiting for. GRADUATION DAY. Clarke and Lexa are both overly excited as the dress in their gowns and head out to the school. "Lexi poo I can't believe we graduate today!" Said Clarke as she almost trips in her lunchable yellow gown. "I know Clarkey bear! And I can't believe you got the school to change the color of the graduation gowns to lunchable yellow!" Lexa laughs as Clarke looks at her and winks. As they enter the auditorium filled with red and yellow lunchable gowns they sit down next to each other and wait for the ceremony to begin. "Psst Lexa" Clarke leans over and says in Lexa's ear. "Yes light of my life." Lexa whispers as she listens to the principle speak. "I'm super hungry right now." Clarke whines out. Lexa looks over at her super adorable girlfriend and her mouth widens in a grin "lucky for you panda bear I snuck in some food for us." As she says this Lexa reaches into her yellow gown and pulls out a walking taco lunchable. "Lexi!!! I fuckin love you so much!" Clarke tries to hold in a moan because she is surrounded by her classmates. "Can you control yourself and eat this for me honeycomb?" Lexa purrs into Clarke's ear. "Yes!!" Clarke finally bursts out loud and several of her classmates turn around and look at her with strange looks on their faces. Clarke's face goes red and she buries it into Lexa's neck. "Just gimme the damn lunchable. I'm fucking hungry." Clarke mumbles out. Lexa chuckles and hands the yellow box over to Clarke. "And Lexa?" "Yes clarky poo?" Lexa asks. "We are so getting it on in these Lunchable colored graduation gowns later." All Lexa can do it chuckle as Clarke pours the chunky brown colored meat straight into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 months since graduation and the day Clarke and Lexa go off to college together is fast approaching. Their summer days have been spent together by the lake relaxing or in each other's beds _celebrating_ their new found freedom. Clarke and Lexa are relaxing in the brunettes room when Clarke's stomach gurgles like a llama about to spit. "Ugh Lexi all that sexy Lexi love making made me super hungry. Got any lunchies for me?" Clarke looked at he girlfriend who was completely laid out before her spread eagle on the bed. "Yes of course my yellow ray of golden sunshine it's in the fridge." Clarke jumps up and runs to the kitchen. "YAY LUNCHIES" before Clarke can open the door Lexa slides infront of her. "Uh hey Clarkey bear maybe something else for lunch today?" Lexa says shifting her eyes. "No I want my lunchies" Clarke pouts and shoves Lexa out of the way. She opens the fridge and the first thing she sees is the most cruel and disappointing thing she could ever see in her gfs fridge. That's right a kid cuisine chicken nugget meal. "Lexa what's this?" Clarke says with a stern voice. "Uh nothing honey badger" Clarke turns to Lexa with a dangerous look in her eye. "You know how I feel about these Alexandra" she says with a sharp tone. "Uh-h y-es Cl-larke I do" Lexa stutters back a few paces but Clarke advances. "I have to punish you know for this. I hope you know." Clarke pins Lexa against the counter. "Not the spaghetti bra again Clarke please I had a meatball under my bobbie for days." Clarke chuckles "oh no Lexa I have something completely different in mind." Clarke reaches and grabs a burger lunchable. "Bedroom now." Clarke commands and Lexa races upstairs before the sentence is finished and Clarke spends the whole night teaching Lexa a lesson on why kid cuisine is trash and lunchable are sex in a cardboard box.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here ya go a brand new chapter.

"Lexi Lexi!!! Come here I have something to tell you!!!" Lexa walks out into the living room as Clarke is running in circles holding a yellow envelope. "What's going on my beautiful sun bear?" The two are facing each other as Clarke shoves the envelope in Lexa's face exclaiming "I got asked to film a lunchables commercial!!!" Lexa balks at her girlfriend because since when did she act? "Oh Clarkey that's uh..great?" Clarke doesn't notice the strange look lexa is giving her. "I know I'm so excited!" The entire night Clarke is talking non stop about this. The day finally arrives for Clarke to film the commercial. Lexa goes with like the supportive girlfriend she is. When they get to the set everything looks so professional. "Look Lexi they have free lunchable! We have to sneak some home after this." Lexa acknowledges Clarke with a shake of her head. Later on when Clarke has gone over every bring for this commercial they are getting her ready for the first take. "Alright Ms. Griffin are you ready? The produce asks. "I was born ready for this" As the cameras roll Clarke holds out to the camera a walking taco lunchable and says "Lunchables walking tacos are TOTES delizzle for rizzle" after that she takes a bit and the producer yells cut. Lexa is having a conflict because seeing her beautiful starfish up there acting has got her vagoobi going for sure. Her and Clarke need to go home RIGHT NOW. Clarke is speaking with the producer when Lexa comes over and says "sorry but we need to go talk somewhere private" Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke away. When they reach a secluded area Lexa slammed Clarke up against the wall and kisses her passionately. "God Clarkey, you were so hot up there. I can't wait to make sweet love to you later" Clarke visibly gulps and says "well panda bear. I can't wait till this shoot is over because I want to.." Clarke whispers in Lexa's ear and he brunettes eyes widen. "Let's get this over with!!" After the commercial shoot Lexa and Clarke go home and do exactly what the other promised. Let's just say their vagoobis were very satisfied that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to my main hoe Alex's special friend Caitlin. Thanks for being a fan. I hope you enjoy ;)

Lexa and Clarke have finally gotten to college. They are both going to this place called University of Kentucky wherever the fuck that is. They are walking hand in hand through the quad Lexa thinking about the date they are having tonight and Clarke thinking about lunchables as usual. "Pookie pooh bear what should we have for our date tonight." Lexa asks Clarke. "Come on Lexi lol you know what I want. It will work in your favor" Clarke says while winking at Lexa. Clarke is getting so excited she doesn't see the two people she bumps into. "Excuse me! I'm sorry I was thinking about lunchables and just got lost in excitement" the two girls stare at her weirdly but don't think much of it. "Don't mind her she's just a ball of energy. Hi I'm Lexa" Lexa sticks her hand out and the other two girls introduce themselves "Hi I'm Alex and this is Caitlin." The two girls known now as Alex and Caitlin shake Lexa's hand. "Well it was great meeting you but we each have a date with a lunchable!!" Clarke says bouncing in place. "Well goodbye I guess nice meeting you" Alex says. As the couple walks away Caitlin turns to Alex and says "I think I'm scarred what are they gonna do with that lunchable?"


End file.
